Wide Awake
by Kin-Sung
Summary: AU, Friday before spring break even started, Kagome meets a certain someone from the Saint Rosa Academy. But the certain someone is... Kouga Arakawa. May change rating later.


**Soundtracks: Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy XIII.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Ms. Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

Kagome sighed as she relaxed under the spring sun in her own backyard, watching the sunset peacefully resting on a red hammock stand. She was on spring break and had nothing to worry about it at all.

No academy work, nothing.

Just relaxation.

Closing her brown eyes halfway, Kagome adjusted the strap of her pale maroon tank top.

"Kagome! Dinner!" Her mother, Hikaru called out.

"Coming!" Kagome got up as the spring breeze blew through her chin length soft black hair.

She closed the door and sat at the dinner table, the food was already cooling off.

"Oh, by the way are you on spring break?" Her mother asked.

"Yup! We have a two week spring break," Kagome said as she started to eat her dinner.

"I have a two week spring break," her little brother said between chewing.

"I'm probably going to the beach with Sango, Yomi and Amy." Kagome began to drink her Coke Cola.

"Be sure to have sunscreen that actually works, you know how the sun is thinning," her mother told her as she finished eating.

"We know, mom. Have you already forgotten that school buses are no longer used? That means school students ride the public bus, train, walk or ride their bike," Kagome reminded her. Somewhere in early ninety's, schools were banned due to causing many problems.

"I forgot about that. But I'm glad school buses are banned."

After finishing their dinner, Kagome helped washing the dishes and went upstairs to her room to play on her Windows Seven desktop computer. Windows Eight was only on a Windows phone, Windows Seven, Vista and XP were popular.

Her father, Arata missed dinner but she figured her father was out bowling with his coworkers or helping his half brother after he was done with work. She grew up in a happy simple life with her family. Except when she went missing and met her beloved mentor, Akihiro and became part of his clan.

Despite her being only fifteen and him being nineteen, Kagome had a small secret crush on her mentor.

"_Hey, can I ask you something?" Sango Shionzaki asked curiously.  
"What is it?" Kagome begin to drink her cherry flavored Kool-Aid. Everyone was on their lunch period so they were sitting on the school roof that had a fence around it to prevent somebody from falling off the roof._

_"Do you have a crush on Kouga Arakawa?" Sango paused before she took another sip from Coke Cola._

_Kagome instantly spit out her Kool-Aid on the school floor as it left some stains on her capris and shirt. Her face reddened when Sango mentioned the platinum blonde haired wolf demon who was the same level as her._

"_Sango! That's something you shouldn't ask directly," Miroku said as he took a pause from his tomato wrapped bacon. The auburn haired level ten eyed Sango._

"_I was just curious," Sango excused._

"_W-W-We're just friends," Kagome stammered as she wiped her face with her napkin, she clung onto the fence of the school roof, where students come to have lunch or just to sit down._

_"Aha, I'll take that as a possibility." Sango giggled as she took a quick bite of her turkey sandwich._

True, she was often paired up with him and they did interact sometimes. But Kagome thought that her mentor was possibly her first crush.

She slid open the curtains of her bedroom window to see the sky turning dark, her brown eyes studied the sky and slid the curtains closed.

Perhaps she'll run into a certain platinum blonde haired wolf demon while she was out. Kagome opened her drawer and saw her pink wallet that had a peace sign on the cover. She took out some money that she earned by working part time at a local greenhouse, thankfully the economy was back on its feet again.

It was enough money to get some snacks and go to some manga cafes. Kagome pressed the shut down option on her desktop computer and turned off the monitor. Working at a local greenhouse part time that was near her house it was easy to earn money now.

She quickly changed into a T-shirt, capris and sandals then she went outside her home.

But there was one question: Where could Kouga be?

Kagome wasn't sure where to look, perhaps she'll see him downtown San Diego, California. She quickly boarded the nearest tram station and sat down while looking out at the sky.

* * *

Kouga Arakawa came out of Uniqlo store as he walked out on the sidewalk, hoping he avoided running into that Ayame girl, the five feet and two inches girl bothered him during fifth period before spring break started.

Thank god the streets were clearing up he figured the less people the better. Kouga wound the chain of his bicycle into the shopping bag and adjusted the hair tie that kept his shoulder blade length platinum blonde hair up. In class, he kept in a low ponytail as he pedaled his way up to a stop sign.

Working at a manga cafe after the academy was good, Kouga was able to buy some video games and other stuff. He lived in a two bedroom apartment compared his two best friends, Ginta and Hakkaku had a house to themselves.

While this Ayame girl worked a maid cafe part time due its popularity. Kouga thought about going to a video game store to get another video game for his Nintendo DS or getting some Copic marker color reference sheet at Staples. The manga industry was relatively popular inside and outside of Japan so becoming a manga artist in America or in Canada was easy so schools have manga lessons and stores sell manga supplies including how to draw manga books. Kouga, himself worked at a Shinto shrine with a former partner of his who came from Vancouver, Canada. Then one day, Naraku, the principal of Saint Rosa Academy assigned Kouga to partner up with Kagome Higurashi, a black haired girl who had a normal past. He wasn't bothered being partnered up with a girl. Kouga wasn't paying attention to the road, he almost crashed into a man in a business suit.

* * *

The tram was now arriving downtown as many buildings took place, Kagome eagerly got off the tram as she quickly ran on the sidewalk rather than walking as if she was a character from one of those _Final Fantasy _games.

"Come of think it, Kouga Arakawa does spend his time at Uniqlo or some store," Kagome said as she passed by a cosplay shop that closes at eight o'clock. She reached a stop sign. Kagome figured that Kouga wore a silver chain on his jeans sometimes, indicating some bad boy sense or so she thought. But that didn't bother anyone at all.

Just now, Kagome saw a certain somebody riding on their bicycle while waiting at the stop sign as she approached the certain someone with a smirk.


End file.
